Jester
The '''Jester' is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is manufactured by Dinka in Grand Theft Auto V. It was also supposed to reappear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but was removed before the game's release. Design 3D Universe Designed as a two-door sports coupe, the Jester strongly resembles the 1993-2002 Mark IV Toyota Supra. Instantly one can notice the Jester, in comparison with the Supra is disproportionate in design; being quite long and wide in relation to its height. The nose appears less rounded and very long. The bonnet/ hood is long and features no ridges. The front bumper features three ducts, two taller, narrow ones which have outer edges in line with the headlights. The main central duct is split vertically down the middle, contrary to the horizontal split on the Supra (but similar to the design of an aftermarket bumper produced by TRD). The side profile of the car reinforces the irregularities in the car's design relative to the Supra. The side profile lacks almost all of the curvature prevalent on the Supra. Unlike the Supra the wing mirrors are mounted in front of the A pillars. The car does feature a small air duct in front of the rear wheels arches. The greenhouse area of the car lacks curvature, setting the design of the Jester apart from it real life counterpart. Unlike SZ-R and RZ Supra models, the Jester has its fuel tank access cap placed on the left-hand side of the car. By default the car comes with six-spoke wheels, contrary to the Supra with five spoke wheels. The rear features yet more significant differences to the Supra. I does feature a similar hatch design but the door extends to a point lower than the rear lights, unlike the Supra, whose hatch has its bottom edge placed at the middle of the rear lights' height. One major difference with the hatch is lack of the large curved rear wing which is found on many Supra SZ-R and RZ models in stock form. The rear lights of the jester only feature the three circular lamps and the inner edges of the housing are straight, whereas the Supra has four lamps and housing that is curved at the inner and outer edges. The rear bumper of the Jester spans the rear face of the car and extends to the rear wheel arch, unlike the Supra which has a rear bumper spanning only the rear face and a small distance of the car's side. At the base of the rear the Jester features two exhaust tips, contrary to the Supra's single exhaust tip. Jester-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). HD Universe The Jester now resembles a mix between the 2015 Acura/Honda NSX and the McLaren MP4-12C , with curvy features and distinct Japanese styling. The tailights slightly resemble the ones on Franklin's Buffalo. The front fascia slightly resembles the Honda Civic LX or the Honda Accord. Jester-GTAV-socialclub.jpg|Social Club image. Performance 3D Universe The car is equipped with an inline engine sporting a performance intake manifold. Unlike the Supra, the Jester is front-wheel-drive, yet retains its sporty qualities. In acceleration, speed, handling, and braking, the Jester is inferior to most other sports cars and tuners in the game, superior only to the Euros. However, the vehicle still possesses good grip and braking, ideal for sharp cornering using the brake or handbrake. Like most tuners in the game, the body construction is poor, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. HD Universe The Jester has good top speed and acceleration, making it comparable to other sports cars in its class. The acceleration is average, however the handling makes up for this. Based on a Japanese spots car, the steering and agility of the vehicle are extremely sensitive and responsive. Their agility contributes to extremely skillful and quick moves if used right, but at low speeds could cause a crash with excessive traction, acceleration, and small turning radius. Due to the fact that there is an electric motor, there is no loss of power during gear shifts; this is very useful when racing and simply wanting a smooth ride. But the Jester tends to start drifting when driven on dirt roads, most likely due to it's large power output. Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] The Jester can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. However, some people prefer the car un-modded, due to its Urban style that it offers. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable at Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing Customs Fast Track. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only). *Behind the Wheel Arch Angels garage in Ocean Flats, San Fierro (Sometimes locked or equipped with an alarm). *Very common around The Strip, Las Venturas. GTA V + Online *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player. *Purchasable from Legendarymotorsport.net for $240,000 in GTA Online. Trivia * A model car called "Jester Crossflow" and looking like a tuned Jester can be found in the Zero RC shop in San Fierro. * The default radio stations for the Jester are: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA V'': The Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2. * In Customs Fast Track, CJ and Cesar Vialpando steal a red Jester from a container ship in Easter Basin, delivering the car to Doherty Garage. While the previous stolen vehicles spawn in the Wang Cars showroom after mission completion, the Jester is replaced by a Savanna. * In the beta version of the game, the Jester had Ferrari-styled rims.Beta Jester * Sometimes, when you buy the Jester in the Expots/Imports ship, it will come in a unique license plate reading "X2 GAV", which probably means "given two times". *This car has been added to GTA V on March 4, 2014, as part of the "The Business Update" DLC Pack. *This HD Universe version Jester is previously filled as Infernus in GTA San Andreas. *The Jester in GTA V shares the same engine sound as the Coquette. References Navigation }} de:Jester es:Jester nl:Jester pl:Jester Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes